


I want to hide you in my arms so no one can see you

by Lukes_Kitty



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha Calum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cake, I'm gonna hide, Knotting, M/M, Mashton, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Luke, Omega Michael, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vrigin Luke, fuck my life, what the hell am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukes_Kitty/pseuds/Lukes_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke escaped from his former pack. He couldn't stand them at all and he had such a weird feeling in his guts for the last few days so the omega simply ran away. But the weird feeling turned into a full-grown heat. When he writhed in the dirt a Alpha from another pack found him and brought him to the head-alpha, who is eager to help the boy...</p><p>or</p><p>The story where Luke goes into heat and Calum helps him through it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to hide you in my arms so no one can see you

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Cake wolf fic where they're in a real pack and living in the woods and all that stuff so here it is. It's my first 5sos fic and I'm not a native speaker. In case someone doesn't know the term Luna: it's simply the mate of the head-alpha of a pack. Even when he/she is an omega he/she is higher in hierarchy than anyone else except her/his mate. the luna smells different to the pack members.

‚Shit‘ the boy cursed, while he made his way through blackberry thicket, the thorns leaving bloody cuts on his white skin. ‘Why did I have to run away?’ he muttered to himself. ‘Yeah right because I’m dumbass Luke, the stupidest Omega on earth.’ He wandered further into the woods not realizing he was really close to another’s pack territory. It was freezing cold and he merely wore a thin shirt and shorts. And the worst thing was… sun was already setting. Soon it would be night and the omega had nowhere to go. The endless walking drained him out of strength and his whole body hurt. Suddenly branches broke behind him. He whirled around, standing stiff and ready to run for his life. His golden fluffy ears stood high to catch every sound around him. Luke sniffed at the air. It smelled like always. Trees, dirt here and there a squirrel…but there was something else a scent he knew. A scent that reeked of power. A scent of… an alpha! Luke’s eyes widened. He turned around a sprinted through the woods. The strong smell came closer almost suffocating him. He shifted to his golden wolf form nonetheless the other wolf kept coming closer. Suddenly he was thrown to the ground fragile body colliding with the ground. The pup was lying on his back when a brown wolf stepped above him caging him with his four legs. 

The wolf growled deep in his chest baring his monstrous fangs at Luke. ‘Change!’ he demanded and the omega immediately obeyed. When he lay naked and shivering under the beast the dark creature also started shifting. Bones were popping out and back into their places, dark fur retracting back into smooth tanned skin, revealing thick muscles strong enough to break Luke into two. As the man finished shifting he stared at the pup beneath him. ‘So… Who are you and what are you doing in our territory?’ he snapped at the boy. ‘I….I’m Omega Luke, Sir, I got lost.’ He sniffled and turned his head into the ground out of embarrassment because dammit… they were both naked. ‘Omega?! Why can’t I smell you?’ Are you some kind of these warlocks from the South? The alpha readied himself to kill the omega, as no one was really fond of those wicked creatures of the South. ‘NO!’ the omega shrieked in fear, seeing the lust to kill in the eyes in front of him. ‘I have a special ability to suppress my scent.’ He heaved in fear. ‘Then release it!’ the bigger one demanded again. Luke closed his eyes concentrating and the next breath the alpha took had him choking on thin air. The boy was close to his heat and smelled so submissive and alluring he would have taken a bite right and there if he hadn’t a wonderful mate at home. But in the scent there was something else, something strong that had him bowing down and want to accept every command from the boy. Something that could just the mate of his alpha do… ‘Fuck!’ he suddenly cursed out loud. He realized he just had found his Luna. The one his pack and him had searched for so long because their head-alpha was always grumpy and sexually frustrated that he would snap at everyone and yell at them. The man snapped out of his trance, grabbing the boy around his thin waist and hoisting him up. ‘You’re coming with me.’ the commanded. Luke struggled in the strong hold trying to free himself. ‘No… where are bringing me?’ he cried afraid of his future…  
...  
When they arrived at the pack’s house after a short walk, the alpha stormed through the front door and jogged past the other pack members in the living room, leaving them confused at the boy he still carried with him. He went upstairs and threw the Luna onto a king sized bed with black sheets smirking devilish at the scared boy. ‘Have fun!’ he said while walking out the door and locking it. Luke just got more confused and took a deep breath to calm himself. Wrong move! The scent inside the room was so potent and definitely alpha it had the virgin omega moaning out. A wave of lust crashed over him leaving the boy writhing on the foreign bed…  
…  
Ashton calmly walked down the stairs completely satisfied with himself. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants in passing by and put them on. He arrived in the living room and was tackled to the ground by his mate. ‘Hey baby.’ He leaned up and pecked the omega on his plump lips. But Michael didn’t react with joy. ‘Who was the boy?’ his green eyes narrowing into slits. The alpha looked at him and started laughing to his heart’s content. ‘No need to be jealous.’ He easily hoisted his mate up and walked to the couch. ‘You have something to explain…’ Michael looked at him. ‘Yeah. Let me say I found someone, who will make our life less stressful and with less Calum in it.’ He giggled at the dumbfounded face his mate did. ‘Oh god you’re so dense… I found our Luna aka Calum’s mate. By the way where is our dearest head-alpha?’ The red haired boy looked at him in disbelief. ‘You found his mate?! And I thought this person doesn’t exist.’ He laughed and then added ‘Calum is at some kind of alpha meeting. He’ll be back in a few hours.’ Ashton smirked devilish ‘He’ll found a nice and wet surprise in his room when he’ll come home.’ Michael raised an eyebrow at him ‘Wet?’. ‘Well the boy was close to his first heat and Calum’s scent will do the rest.’ He walked into the kitchen while Michael mumbled ‘Hopefully he lets the boy in one piece…  
…  
Three hours later the front door opened and revealed a tall man with strong muscles and dark hair wearing a pissed look on his face. And what further added to his bad mood were his pack members. When he stepped into the living room both were wearing a creepy look on their faces giving him bad vibes. ‘What?’ he spat at them. ‘Nothing.’ Ashton giggled. Calum growled under his breath and walked upstairs into the bathroom, taking a hot shower. His stiff muscles relaxed. When the water ran cold he stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. As he padded to his room he thought about the discussion him and the other alphas had today at the meeting. They were complaining that Calum, as the strongest of them, hasn’t a mate yet, which made him unpredictable and untamable. He sighed and opened his door and everything came to an halt.  
The scent inside hit him like a freight train. Pheromones wafting in the air and crawling into every fiber of his body and had him salivating over the boy on his bed. The little thing was on all fours with two of his fingers up his slicked tight ass. He was moaning every time he sank his slender fingers into his body causing more juices to drip out of him. Calum growled and surged forward. He ripped the fingers out of the boy making him whine at the loss. Calum pressed his upper body onto the small back of the omega and reveled in the feeling of smooth skin against his. With a closer look the boy was even more beautiful. White skin, quaffed blond hair and glassy blue eyes filled with lust. ‘What’s your name princess?’ he growled and nipped at the tender skin on the omega’s white neck, claiming as his. ‘Luke.’ He pressed out pleasure taking over his body when his mate worked on his body, feeling up his sides with his large hands. Calum moved further upwards with his mouth until he reached the earlobe of Luke. ‘I’m gonna make you feel so good. Gonna make you scream my name until it’s the only thing you know. Until the only thing you know is that you’re mine.’  
He flipped Luke onto his back then he surged up to claim his lips in a heated messy kiss. The omega immediately turned soft under him, hands grabbing at Calum’s hair, pulling him closer. They panted heavily into each other’s mouth, and the smaller one whines when his alpha breaks the kiss. He shivers in anticipation when Calum pulls his towel off roughly revealing a rather huge erection standing proudly against his toned stomach. Calum smirked at the look of surprise and lust then attacked and proceeded to suck angry bruises into Luke’s soft skin on the neck, trailing kisses all the way to his navel, and Luke couldn’t do anything but to moan, rutting his hips against Calum’s.

‘Get on your knees.’ The alpha commanded voice hoarse. Luke scrambled to comply immediately, tilting his behind at Calum. He briefly hears a soft rustling sound, and he turns curiously. “Keep your eyes to the front, little one. The omega turns back, and bit his lips nervously. He felt anxious, as it was his first time and adding to this, with his mate, which meant he would get knotted and he even didn’t believe that the monstrous cock would fit into his body at all. He knew that his mate would never hurt him deliberately though, so he tries to calm his racing heart. His attempt to calm down somehow was crashed by Calum softly caressing his ass, calloused hands contrasting sharply against Luke’s soft skin. Luke lets out a small moan when the alpha skitters over his slick entrance, and yelps when a wet muscle suddenly came in contact with his hole. He moaned as the male on top of him licked at fat stripe over his entrance, groaning at the sweet omega taste. Calum stiffened his tongue and shoved it up the tight entrance, making his mate choke on air. He runs his warm tongue over the smooth walls inside the omega saving the taste. ‘Please…’ he begged when more juices rushed out of his hole as Calum left. ‘Luke… you don’t know how much I want to ravish you right now’ Calum’s voice was low and dangerous, and Luke imagined the alpha’s wolf form going after its prey, all barely restrained strength and smoothness.  
Smack!  
Luke let out a sharp noise of surprise when he felt a hand slap against his ass. He turns back to look into lust-filled eyes, gaze dark and hooded. There was a red imprint on his behind, and Luke whimpered. ‘Did I tell you to turn back?’ Calum raised his hand again.

Smack!

Luke immediately turned back, eyes watering in pleasure. His thighs were trembling, and he was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up any longer. The heat was eating him up alive.

“Calum pleas-” Smack!

By now Luke was a whimpering mess. His ass stung and his thighs were covered in slick, but he didn’t dare to turn back and check. And the thing about Calum roughly treating him was that instead of turning him off, he feels even hotter and harder than he’s ever been. This feeling was exhilarating. ‘Look at you, what a dirty slut. You enjoy this don’t you?’ Luke vaguely heard another rustle, and felt relieved yet disappointed at the same time when his mate comes back to tug at his hard cock, leaking precum. Calum’s cock brushes the side of Luke’s sensitive ass cheeks, and he moaned when he feels Calum lean down again to give a teasing lick at his entrance, and then he flips Luke over.  
Calum was so hard he felt like he’s about to explode, and fuck, his mate just looks so good with all those red imprint on him and flushed cheeks. It showed that he was his and his alone. Calum stick two fingers into his mouth, making sure to coat them thoroughly with his saliva before shoving them into Luke’s wet entrance. The effect was instantaneous, Luke arched his back and let out a soft cry of the alpha’s name, and Calum quickly thrusts his fingers inside of him, all the while tugging at Luke’ cock, eyes hooded as he watches the pink muscle swallow his fingers.

‘I’m going to c-come.’ Luke wailed, and Calum quickly formed a ring with the hand on his cock, and removed the fingers in him, effectively preventing him from coming. Suddenly denied of his impending orgasm, Luke whined and tried to free his himself from Calum, eyes half-lidded and lips raw from biting on them. The taller one waits until he feels Luke relax against him before released his cock. The omega let out a soft moan, he was feeling so sensitive.  
Calum sat back and motioned Luke to come over, watching as he crawled on all fours, sitting in front of him and looking up at him with a dazed expression. No words needed to be said, because Luke immediately bend down and came face-to-face with Calum’s hung cock. Keeping his eyes trained on his alpha, he leaned down and swallowed the whole of him in one go. Calum was really big and Luke never sucked anyone off but he was just so fucking horny he needed his mate in him now, so he ignored his gagging reflex. Calum gritted his teeth and growled out a fuck before tangling his fingers into Luke’s blond hair, pushing him even further down on him, feeling the throat of his mate constrict about his member. He growled in satisfaction as he noticed how submissive his mate was as Luke didn’t even let out any noise, only a soft moan when Calum’s fingers danced down his spine. Luke didn’t break his eye contact with the alpha, because he loved that feral glint in his eyes. He licked, sucked, and swallowed. He reveled in the way that Calum angles his hips upwards to thrust into his mouth, and whines when he suddenly slid out, chest heaving. He yanked Luke up for a sloppy kiss, teeth clashing and tongue wrestling with each other, and when they disconnected there was a string of saliva attached in between their lips.  
‘On your knees.’ Calum commanded, and Luke scrambled to accommodate him, ass up in the air. He feels Calum’s fingers ghosting over his entrance, and he wriggled against the touch. And then a hard member was against his puckered entrance, rubbing against the sensitive skin there. ‘Calum.....’ Luke whined, voice catching on a sob. He was so hard and wet, and he needed his relief badly. He wants his mate, and he quickly rushes words out he thought he would never say. ‘Please, please put your cock inside me, please Calum. I need you so badly, please put it in.’

The begging of his mate was more than an alpha could take, and he buried himself to the hilt on the first thrust. Both of them moan simultaneously, Luke felt so full, and all Calum could think about was how tight the boy was. He wanted to fuck him so badly but he knew it was the first time for his mate so he stayed still to give him time to adjust. When the omega turned around with glassy eyes he gripped his hips harshly, and started snapping his hips into Luke at an animalistic pace. ‘Calum, alpha please harder.’ Luke panted, pushing himself back against his mate as he repeatedly slams into his prostate creating obscene noises. His legs were numb, and they almost gave way when Calum hit the particular spot hard. Luke’s eyes were clouded, and he reaches down to tug at his cock, wanting to relieve some of the pressure there, only to be swatted away by Calum. He whined, and his mate pounds even faster and harder into him. He was almost to the point of coming when he feels Calum reached his hand down and formed a ring around the base of his cock.  
‘You can’t come until I say you can.’  
Luke immediately writhed, tears forming in his eyes as he was again denied of his orgasm. His fucking dick hurts, goddamit, he needed to come; he needed to be knotted with the hung dick of Calum’s, to be filled with thick, hot semen. Calum groaned, still fucking brutally into the omega. He strucks Luke’s prostate with even more force and has him seeing white. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck.’ He panted as he went even faster, Luke’s fucking ass was wet and hot and overly tight with his nearing orgasm. It sucked him in and it all just felt too good. Calum felt his knot forming, and with the way Luke was fucking back against him, he felt like he couldn’t hold back any longer. His knot was forming and caught at the rim, sending Luke in a frenzy. When his knot fully formed he pushed it inside growling out loud at the feeling. He pushed deeper into Luke lodging his knot at his prostate and he started coming, pumping spurt after spurt into the fragile body beneath him. He hoped he just could get a litter of pups out of this round. 

When Luke felt the huge knot pushing into him he screamed. The pleasure was too much. The sensation of hot cum gushing into him made him beg. ‘Please, Calum, please let me come, please!’ he begged, tears streaming down his cheeks. Calum let his hold on Luke’s cock go, breathing a soft “Come for me princess.” He briefly hears Luke’s choked scream as the pressure on him was finally relieved, and he came in ropes of white, eyes rolling to the back of his head when he finally slumps onto the bed, body drained and eyes fluttering. 

Calum flipped them around so Luke was lying on his chest, mumbling a ‘Sleep well, my love.’ to the passed out boy and Luke snuggled closer to him. He kissed the top of his head and slowly fell asleep to the sound of Luke’s steady heartbeat.


End file.
